Percabeth Drabbles
by MythologyLuver
Summary: Same story, just changed my mind. Won't b just Percabeth, will probably b others 2. Same title to try and aviod confusion if possible. Still my 1st story, plz r&r!
1. Chapter 1

_**Drabbles**_

_Drabble #1,__ Percy Jackson__, __3rd Person_

The doorbell rang. "I got it!" Annabeth cried. She raced to the door. Never in a million years would she let anyone see how incredibly excited Percy Jackson made her. Stopping right in front of the door, she took a deep breath to calm herself. She smiled as she turned the knob. "Hey, Percy."

"Hey Annabeth. Ready to go?" Percy asked her. "The movie starts in twenty minutes. We've gotta get going if we're gonna make it in time." He told her, grinning like the Seaweed Brain he was.

"Almost. Come on in for a sec, I won't be long." Annabeth promised.

"Cool." Bobby and Matthew, Annabeth's younger brothers, ran into the room.

"Percy! When'd you get here?" Matthew yelled.

"Percy, I made this insanely awesome Lego car today. You've got to come see it!" Billy pushed his brother out of the way. Annabeth laughed.

"Have fun Seaweed Brain. I'll be out in a minute." She raced up the stairs into her bedroom and quickly shut the door behind her, leaning against it to ensure nobody could barge in on her. Safe in her own room, she sank to the floor and privately thanked Aphrodite for giving her a guy as amazing as Percy.

Drabble #2, Surprise, 3rd Person~

Annabeth Chase sighed and put down her pencil. As much as she loved re-designing Olympus, it could be really exhausting trying to make all the gods happy. She lay back on her bed and tried to think about whose palace she should re-do next.

"Hey Wise Girl." A voice said. Annabeth looked up at the IM. _Yes, _she thought to herself. Percy. Percy, her amazing boyfriend, who was exactly what she needed right now.

"Percy!" she cried. Even thought they'd been dating for three or four years now, she still hadn't gotten used to that butterfly feeling she got every time he called her that name; _'Wise Girl'_. "Oh gods am I glad to see you! Why is it that the gods always have to be such self obsessed jerks?" she complained. He laughed.

"Shh, they'll hear you Wise Girl!" Right on cue, thunder boomed outside. "Told you! Anyways, I've got to show you something. Come pick you up?" Percy asked.

"Yes! Hurry, so I don't have to do any more work!" Annabeth told him.

"Got it. Be there in ten." Percy waved his hand through the mist, disconnecting the Iris Message. Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. Annabeth quickly grabbed her tennis shoes. "Can somebody get that?" She yelled down the stairs. A moment later she heard the door being opened and Bobby and Matthew excitedly greeting Percy.

"Sorry I took so long. I'm ready to go. See you boys later." Annabeth called rushing down the stairs. She took Percy's sleeve and pulled him out the door.

Two ice cream cones later, Percy had Annabeth blindfolded and in a building she had never been to before. "Percy where are we?" she asked him.

"Just take off the blindfold." He instructed. She did as she was told. Looking around, they were in an apartment, empty except for a huge stack of unopened boxes in the middle of the front room. "Wha-

"Welcome to my new apartment!" he told her. "Surprise!"

Annabeth gasped. "Percy, this is really your own apartment? It's amazing!"

"Well, not just mine," Percy admitted. She tried not to show her disappointment. She had hoped to use this place as somewhere to escape and just be with Percy when she needed to. "My place is your place." He told her, holding out a key. "Percy!" All she could do was throw her arms around him. "I really do love you Seaweed Brain." She whispered softly to him. "I love you, too." ***This was kinda long. Sorry I just really liked this idea. Not my best writing, but I hope you liked it! :.)**

Drabble #3, Magic, 3rd Person~

Annabeth Chase was scared. The hellhounds had come out of nowhere, and she had been hurt badly. Nobody had been out on the beach to help her; even Percy couldn't save her now. He was with his father Poseidon at his Underwater Palace this month, helping out the sea god as he did every now and then. She put her head in her arms and cried, waiting to die. "Oh, Percy. I miss you so much. I need you so badly right now, why did you have to go away to that stupid palace?" she whispered to herself. The waves washed over her feet. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Wise Girl. Don't stop fighting now!"

"Percy!" Annabeth cried. "Thank the gods you're here! Why did you go away Percy? I missed you so much!" he wiped the tears from her face. Then he did something unexpected. He lifted her in his arms and carried into the water, forming an air bubble so she could breathe.

"I missed you too, Annabeth. But look around you. I've wanted to share this with you for so long. This is why I come here." He motioned around them. Annabeth looked around at all the sea creatures. "Keep fighting, Wise Girl. It's going to be okay. Just trust me,"

"Wow. Maybe you're right Percy. Why haven't you brought me here before Percy? I've never seen this part of the ocean. It's amazing. So beautiful…almost like magic." She smiled softly. "Everything will be okay." ***I ended up liking this one, but wasn't too sure at the beginning. Tell me what you think please!**

Drabble #4, The Best Beginning, 3rd Person~

Eleven fifty six. Percy sighed. New Year's Eve and he was all alone. They had fought Kronos only a few months ago. Things had wound done for the most part, but things would never be the same. He had thought about going to his mom and Paul's place tonight, but at the last minute decided against it. Now he wished he had gone. It would be better than sitting here alone. Annabeth had gone to see her dad in San Francisco. Nico was with his dad working on re-building the Underworld. Thalia was with the Hunters, and Grover was somewhere healing nature, trying to clean up the mess Kronos and his army made. So here he was with nobody. He turned on the TV. Eleven fifty eight. Percy flipped through the channels, and thought about all the battles he and his friends had fought. He stared at a photo of Annabeth and him taken by the canoe lake after the war. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear his apartment door being unlocked. Next thing he knew, a voice on the television was chanting 5, 4, 3…

"Hey Seaweed Brain." Percy jumped at the sound of Annabeth's voice.

"Gods Annabeth you-

She cut him off. "Happy New Year." Annabeth whispered, and then she kissed him. The TV voice chanted 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Annabeth pulled back from Percy slowly. Climbing into his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Surprise. I missed you too much, so I thought I'd come home a little early. Hope I didn't ruin your 'beginning of the year plans' Seaweed Brain." Annabeth teased.

"Nah." He replied. "In fact, this was the best beginning I could ever think of. Happy New Year, Wise Girl." Then he leaned in for another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sry, 4got 2 put this b4. Sadly, I do not own PJO. :.( It all belongs to Rick Riorden.**

***Just a quick Author's Note. I know nobody likes these, but I think it's totally necessary to thank all the people who have submitted reviews! It hasn't even been 24 hours and I've already gotten 5 amazing reviews! This next story is dedicated to AnimalBuddy32. AnimalBuddy32, thanks for the great idea, I hope you like it! **

Drabble #5, Dinner, 3rd Person~

The doorbell rang. "Percy's here!" Bobby cried. He ran to the door. "Oh, it's just you Joey. No, I can't come out and play. Annabeth's boyfriend Percy is coming over for dinner tonight. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye." Bobby shut the door.

"Was that Joey? Why'd you shut the door in his face?" Dr. Chase asked him walking down the hall. "I thought he was your best friend."

"He _is_, Dad. But Percy's coming over and he'll be here any minute! I can't play with Joey right now. Bobby answered.

"Was that Percy? Is he here? Hey Percy I-

"No, he's not here yet Matthew. It was just Joey." Bobby replied, hanging his head disappointedly.

"Aw, man!" Matthew cried. Dr. Chase laughed.

"Between you two boys I'd say you're almost more excited than Annabeth!" He teased them. Right on cue, the three of them heard Annabeth screaming to her stepmom.

"MYRA! Did you take my purple earrings that Percy gave me? I can't find them ANYWHERE!"

"I put them back on your dresser!" Mrs. Chase yelled back from the kitchen.

"They're not THERE! I need them RIGHT NOW; Percy's going to be here!" Annabeth cried. And so on and so forth. The Chase boys laughed.

"Okay Dad, we get it. Come on Bobby, let's go play video games." Just then, the doorbell rang again. "PERCY!" Bobby and Matthew yelled. They flung open the door.

"Hey guys. Long time, no see. How's it been going?" Percy asked them. That was his first mistake, because Bobby and Matthew automatically started fighting about who was going to tell Percy the latest Chase Family News. Both boys were interrupted in a few moments though, because Annabeth flew down the stairs and right off the bat gave Percy a giant bear hug. "Percy! Ohmygosh, it's been a whole month since I've seen you! I'm so glad you're here!"

"Annabeth! Gods it's great to see you. Iris Messages just aren't as good as actually getting to see you!" Percy hugged her tightly.

"Percy!" Dr. Chase greeted him. "It was awfully nice of you to drive all the way across the country just to visit us."

"Good to see you sir. Thanks for having me." Percy shook his hand.

"Dinner's ready, everybody!" Mrs. Chase called. "Hello Percy. Good to see you again."

"Hi Mrs. Chase. Good to see you too." He answered. "I wa-

He was interrupted by a loud screech outside. "Uh, Annabeth? Maybe we'd better go…"

"Yeah. We'd gotta run guys. Come on Percy!" Annabeth agreed. They raced out the door, each holding their weapons. Hellhounds, furies and a hydra surrounded them.

"Never mind that. Percy, quick! Distract them while I-

"Way ahead of you, Wise Girl. Let's go." Percy told her. They ran off. Now, somehow, although they weren't sure how, the Chase's house ended up catching on fire. However, all of the monsters were successfully killed, without anyone getting hurt. "Our house!" Mrs. Chase cried, pulling Bobby and Matthew to her.

"Well, Myra, let's look at the bright side. At least Percy and Annabeth are okay." Dr. Chase comforted her.

"Uh, sorry we set your house on fire Mrs. Chase. I guess Annabeth and I being together here in San Francisco wasn't such a great idea." Percy apologized.

"It wasn't your fault, Percy. I'm glad you're both safe." She replied. By now the firemen had arrived.

"Maybe you and I shouldn't hang in San Francisco together anymore…" Percy said, grinning at Annabeth. She grinned back, and then glanced at her dad, who nodded. She grabbed Percy's hand. "Come on Percy. There's a pizza place around the corner where we can get some dinner."

"Sounds good to me. Race you there!" Percy shouted. They laughed as they ran off. "You know," Percy said, sitting at a table in the pizzeria. "This has been the most interesting dinner I've had in a long time." Annabeth laughed.

"I'd have to agree with you on that one."

***Author's Note: So, this one is really long. If you keep reading my stories, you'll learn that I've got this bad habit of writing WAY more than I need to. AnimalLuver32, like I said, I hope you like'd it! Please review guys! I'd really appreciate it! Thanks!**

** ~Meg**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So, again, thank you 4 all of ur amazing reviews! Keep 'em comin'! ;.) I just felt the need to apologize for one of my last drabbles. **_**FINDtheHufflepuffs **_**was cool enough to **_**review **_**and informed me that it was more than a little unrealistic. They were totally right, I didn't re-read my work b4 I published it. I promise I'll b more careful, if u think I should re-do it, review, or PM me and if enough of u think I should then I will. So sry! Plz r&r…hope u like these!**

**Drabble #6,** Thank You, 3rd Person~

Percy Jackson needed help. The furies were closing in on him. It was only a matter of time before one of them found his Achilles spot. He couldn't fight all of them at once, not by himself. Percy didn't know what to do. A fury lashed out at him. He swung Riptide at it. Another fury came up behind him. Suddenly, a fury turned to ash. It was almost like an _invisible person_ had killed it. Percy grinned. "Thanks, Wise Girl" he said. Percy slashed at a fury, killing it. He smiled as Annabeth appeared in front of him, holding her Yankees cap. "You're welcome, Seaweed Brain."

**Drabble #7,** Halloween, 3rd Person ~

"Hey, Thalia, you made it!" Annabeth cried, opening the door to let her friend in. "Happy Halloween! You even dressed up! Let me guess: you're Green Day?" Thalia was wearing a sign around her neck that read 'I AM GREEN DAY.' "Hey, how'd you guess?" Thalia smiled.

"Wait 'til you see Nico. Guess what he dressed up as?" Annabeth told her.

"Hmm, I don't know," Thalia replied. "Maybe an- Ahh! Nico? Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me? I'm Thalia!" he smirked. Nico was wearing a black t-shirt that he had used fabric paint to write 'Death to Barbie' on it. He was also carrying a bow and arrow-spray painted silver of course.

"Oh my gods, Nico. Really?" Thalia asked him.

"Oh my gods Nico. Really?" He mimicked her. Annabeth laughed.

"Hey guys! Happy Halloween." Grover said, walking out of the kitchen chewing on an empty soda can.

"Grover, you didn't dress up," Thalia said.

"He forgot." Nico explained. "Annabeth, when's Percy coming back with the popcorn? I wanna start the movies." Percy opened the door. "I'm back! Let's get started."

"Where's your costume, Kelp Head?" Thalia asked him. Percy pulled on a Superman cape.

"Happy Pine Cone Face?" he smirked.

"Come on guys. The movie's starting!" Annabeth told them. "This is gonna be good."

**Another Authors Note: I know I didn't post many this time, but I'm just getting started and skool had kept me pretty busy…also drama. BUT, our play is on the 9****th**** and then things should calm down and I'll update more…as long as you guys want me to. 3 reviews? That's all I ask. I've told u all numerous times, this is my 1****st**** story, and I'd relle luv reviews! Flames/criticism/comments…I'll take anything! I just want reviews. Plz, plz, plz, plz, plz? It'll take u 3 seconds…hit the button, type a message, hit send. I'll give u a present! 1 review= 1 present Sounds fair rite? Plz guys, I'm startin' 2 give up on riting! Ur review would make me happy! Sry I sound desperate, I kinda am. Thanks! **

**~M.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Drabble #8**, Winnie the Pooh, Third Person~

"Percy, come on, if we're gonna make that movie tonight, we need to get this homework done!" Annabeth scolded. "Stop messing around," She threw an eraser at him. Percy was poking around her dorm room at NYU. When she wasn't busy re-designing Olympus, Annabeth was taking a few classes. She lived in the dorms so she could be right by Olympus, and Camp Half-blood. **(Don't think there's a hyphen, is there? Not sure. Sry, stupid moment) **"Okay, okay I'm-hey Annabeth, what's this?" he had opened her suitcase, and was holding up a stuffed Winnie the Pooh toy. She gasped. "Percy! What are you doing?" she grabbed the bear from him, and carefully placed it on the bed. "It's from my dad," she explained. "He gave it to me when I was really little. He always promised me he'd get the others to go with him-Piglet, and Rabbit, and Kanga and all the rest. Well, he never got around to it, but I've always kept Pooh. Just because,"

"Ah. That's kinda neat." He told her. "Come on. Let's get this homework done I guess." The next day, Annabeth walked into her dorm and dumped her books on the floor. She had been given a ton of homework, and the gods were bugging her about whose temple should be the biggest, and blah, blah, blah. She flopped down on her bed. Or rather, she tried to. Something got in her way…something hard. She turned around. It was a cardboard box. She looked inside and then grinned. The complete Winnie the Pooh collectors set, all except for Pooh. _Seaweed Brain_, she thought.

**Drabble #9**, Balloons, Third Person~

Percy yawned and looked at his clock. 9:30AM. He shut his eyes. _Today's my birthday_, he thought to himself. He opened his eyes. Blue balloons filled the room. Blue waffles were sitting on the nightstand, along with a blue index card with a note scribbled on it-in dark blue ink, of course. _"Happy Birthday! Meet me for lunch at the pizzeria by my place noon. Love, your Wise Girl" _He grinned to himself. He got up and headed for the shower, taking care not to pop any balloons. _Balloons. _He turned around. "Just for a few minutes," he said out loud. "It _is_ my birthday," Then he laughed out loud and dove into the balloons.

**Drabble #10**, Snowball Fight, Third Person~

"Percy, wake up it's snowing!" Annabeth laughed. She pulled the covers off of him. Then, opening the window, she scooped up the snow from the windowsill and formed a snowball. Aiming carefully, she threw it at Percy. It hit him square in the head. That got him up. "Annabeth!" he cried. "What was that for?"

"It's snowing!" she giggled. "Come on, let's go!"

"Yeah, okay, we can go anywhere you want today. After I cream you in the snowball fight we're about to have because you hit me in the head!" He grabbed his coat.

"You're on Seaweed Brain!" she laughed.

"Let's go Wise Girl!" they ran out the door, and began without a doubt the most vicious snowball fight of all time.

**Drabble #11**, Crossword Puzzle, Third Person~

"Hey Annabeth?" Percy asked one day. He was sitting at the kitchen table in his apartment with the newspaper spread out everywhere. Annabeth was on Daedalus's laptop. "What?" she answered looking up. There's a mistake in my crossword puzzle. It says "a chocolate dessert" is a mousse. A mousse is an animal. We don't eat mousses."

"Percy." Annabeth sighed. "They're talking about chocolate mousse. Like chocolate pudding. It _is_ a dessert."

"Oh." He said. "I knew that."

"Sure you did Seaweed Brain."

**Author's Note: This one is a little bit longer than the last one. I'm not sure if I've told u, but skool is pretty krazy rite now. I'll try and update more often though! So, I've gotten a few reviews and they've been awesome! I haven't had a negative comment yet. So, thx so so much u guys. Remember, keep reviewing! It makes me smile! Oh, and for all those who have sent in reviews:**

**THANK YOU!****i luv hearing wat u guys think. I'm gonna try 2 do my big letters in an amazing font/ color, but IDK if it'll work or not on fanfic. Lemme know? **

**:.P Urz til the cup cakes,**

**~M.**


	5. Chapter 5

**As always, I am very gr8ful 4 all of the reviews! This next one is dedicated to AnnabethJackson123. This idea was a little harder for me for some reason, but I'm always up for a challenge. It was an awesome idea though, and I really hope you enjoy it! Plz everybody, R&R!**

**Drabble 12**, Camp Halfblood, Third Person~

"Percy, come on, we're gonna be late!" Annabeth yelled. "I do NOT want to miss capture the flag again!"

Percy gulped. Annabeth had _not_ been happy the last time he made them miss capture the flag. "Got it! I'm coming right now!" He threw some clothes in his suitcase and ran down the stairs. "I'm ready, let's go. Hurry up, we don't want to be late again, right?" he grabbed her suitcase from the couch and raced out the door to start the car. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "He's _such _a Seaweed Brain sometimes." Picking up Percy's car keys, she locked the door behind her and followed her boyfriend down to the car.

"It's so great to be back!" Annabeth cried happily.

"Yeah, it is," Percy agreed.

"And we're just in time for capture the flag," Annabeth teased him. "Let's hurry up!"

"Race ya?" Percy asked her.

"You're on," she agreed, then took off, running to the top of the hill where Thalia's tree stood.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Chiron yelled. Capture the flag had begun. Campers were running around like crazy on one side of camp. The other side was perfectly calm, everybody huddled around Annabeth. As always, she had come up with a brilliant plan. "On my signal," she told them. Annabeth stared at the other team. Clarisse was charging straight towards them. "GO!" The group broke apart, scattering around camp.

"Got it!" Percy had the flag in his hands, and was running to their side. Annabeth ran to meet him. The other team was close behind him. Grover waved his arms above his head. "Over here Percy! Throw it here!" Percy turned to throw the flag to Grover. At the last second, though, he turned and threw it in the opposite direction, to Annabeth. Just like they planned. "Winner!" Chiron cried. "The game is over!" Percy grinned.

"It's great to be back,"

**Author's Note: Sry, relle short, and not my best writing. I'm in the middle of writer's block. I'm not too happy w/ fanfic now. I got a not so cool review on another story, and I'm not so confident today. I had promised AnnabethJackson123 I'd do this story ASAP, and that was a long time ago. AnnabethJackson123, sry, u had an awesome idea, and I didn't do a very good job writing it down. I might end up re-doing this one. Review plz? If u lyk my stories, plz tell me? I'm sorta depressed now. LOL. Sry I sound so pathetic. Hey,? 4 all of u: do u find a lot of spelling/grammar/punctuation errors in my stories? Lemme know plz plz plz! THx, u guys rock!**

** ~M.**


End file.
